Sonic the Hedgehog 2: Memories of Soleanna
by heroes1202
Summary: Following "Sonic '06", "Generations" and "Lost World". Once again, fate brings Sonic, Shadow and Silver together again in Soleanna. What started out as a simple "everyday" battle between Sonic and Eggman has become a race to secure the Chaos Emeralds between the hedgehogs, Eggman and a mystery man named Nocturne. As the battle wages on, memories of the past will come to light.
1. Ch 1: Sonic's Story - Part 1

_The Kingdom of Soleanna, a truly beautiful town and one of the most peaceful places on the planet. With its rich history and ever evolving technology as well as its picturesque sights and discoveries, people have come from far and wide to experience it for themselves. However, no one is aware of the darkness that once held itself over this beautiful kingdom as well as the rest of the world._

_A long time ago, an experiment took place that would've taken the life of Soleanna's beloved ruler, known as "Project Soleanna", an attempt to harness the power of their divine protector "Solaris" for the betterment of mankind. However, when the project backfired and the Duke's life was lost, two evil entities were created by the experiment. One was called Iblis, an evil fiery behemoth that commanded nothing but raw destruction. The other was Mephiles, a cold, cunning and cruel manipulator that intertwined the fates of the kingdom's heir, Princess Elise, and three of the world's greatest heroes, all in an attempt to refuse with Iblis._

_Though Mephiles' plan succeeded and he was rejoined with Iblis, their new union would not last long as Solaris was defeated by the combined power of three special hedgehogs, Sonic, Shadow and Silver. And although they were victorious in stopping Solaris, only by erasing the events of Project Solaris from history could fix what was done. However, they also had to sacrifice their memories of their greatest adventure in Soleanna._

_And with the likes of Mephiles and Iblis erased from history, Soleanna should have returned to its everlasting peace. However, things are beginning to take place over the beloved kingdom of Soleanna...as time space is being ripped apart at the seams again..._

**_SONIC the HEDGEHOG 2: Memories of Soleanna_**

**_Sonic's Story | Chapter 1: Battle in the Sky_**

Our story opens in the large, clear blue sky high above the surface of the Earth. All seems peaceful at first glance until the sky is soon filled by the sounds of powerful, roaring engines and rapid explosions. It was a ferocious sky battle between two aircrafts, one controlled by the nefarious Dr. Eggman and the other by Tails and Sonic. It was a fierce battle between the Tornado 2 and Eggman's latest creation, the colossal Egg Ruler. This mighty vessel appeared to be a more heavily constructed version of the Egg Carrier. The Tornado 2 swiftly zigged back and forth, avoiding the various lasers and missiles fired from Eggman's ship.

"That a boy Tails! Keep at it! We can't let fatso escape!" Sonic yelled, riding in the backseat. Tails nodded.

"Right! Hang on tight Sonic!" he yelled. Suddenly, the Tornado 2's engine ignited in a blazing blue flash that rocketed the small vessel towards the side of the Egg Ruler. However, this was not unnoticed as we flash inside at the cockpit, finding Dr. Eggman with Orbot and Cubot at the controls.

"Uhhh...boss? I'm sure you're already aware. But Sonic and Tails have been dodging all of our attacks and now they're closing in on us. At this range, Sonic will no doubtly jump on board to seize the Chaos Emerald you took." Orbot reported. Eggman huffed.

"You think I don't know that? Bah! Let him come! There's something I've been dying to try out against that blue rat. If he wants the Chaos Emerald so badly, then let him come." he said, rising from his captain's chair and marched his way towards the back room. Outside, Tails had flown the Tornado 2 up to one of the massive wings on the Egg Ruler. With a strong jump, Sonic leaped from the back and landed on the wing. He then looked back to Tails, asking him to keep an eye on things for him. Tails nodded.

"Right! Just watch out Sonic! Eggman must have something stored if he suddenly ceased fire like this!" Tails called. Sonic nodded before darting up the wing and onto the upper deck of the Egg Ruler. However, the second he came in the exact centerpoint of the deck, he could hear Eggman's maniacal laughter flooding the air. Sonic came to a quick halt and stood with both feet firmly planted as he tried to look around, trying to spot Eggman.

"Well, well...it looks like a blue RAT has snuck its way aboard my ship! Hmm? What EVER shall I do?" his voice asked. Sonic smirked, pointing out towards the emptiness around him.

"Eggman! Just give this up and hand over the Chaos Emerald you swiped! Its not yours and it never will be!" he called. However, Eggman laughed again as a hatch behind Sonic opened and a large mechanical machine was seen rising up via platform. It had the appearance of a slender and slightly meaner version of the Egg Emperor, complete with a massive sword and shield. And in the cockpit, located in the head, was Dr. Eggman. The second Sonic spotted him, the doctor grew a smirk.

"Sure! I'll give the emerald back...if you can TAKE it from my latest creation! The Egg Excalibur!" he exclaimed. Sonic turned towards Eggman's robot and smirked, taking a fighting stance.

"Heh! Whaddya know? The doc has a new play toy for me to smash! Haven't you gotten the message that none of your ridiculous named toys can't beat me?" Sonic asked. Eggman chortled.

"They CAN if they are wielding the power of the Chaos Emeralds as its power source...which is exactly why I swiped that emerald from under your nose! A truly powerful masterpiece such as the Egg Excalibur NEEDS an equally powerful power source! So get ready to meet your end hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed. Suddenly, the Egg Excalibur raised its sword and came at Sonic with a downward slash, which he quickly avoided. As Sonic tried to get close, Eggman's mech rose its massive shield and bounced Sonic backwards, causing him to skid across the deck.

"Okay! Let's try that again!" Sonic thought. He came at the Egg Excalibur again, but his next attack was deflected by the mighty mech swinging its sword in a blur of speed, repelling him once again.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! You'll have to be faster than that if you want to get by MY defenses! Now take this!" Eggman laughed. Sonic watched as the Egg Excalibur suddenly rose into the air via jet rockets on its back and came at Sonic with a diving sword strike. He quickly leaped back, causing the sword to become stuck in the ship. Eggman gawked.

"W-What?! No!" he yelled. Sonic smirked and used this chance to run up the arm of the Egg Excalibur and headed towards a clear glass dome on the robot's chest, housing the Chaos Emerald. With the emerald in sight, Sonic snickered.

"Heh! Looks like you're too slow for me doc! That emerald is MINE!" Sonic called. Eggman growled as he went into a spin dash and rammed himself into the glass dome, shattering a large hole leading to the emerald. He smirked and lunged towards it after bounding back off the Egg Excalibur's arm. However, as he neared closer, the robot swiftly swung its shield arm across its chest, surprising him.

"I don't think so hedgehog!" Eggman bellowed. Suddenly, the shield came soaring back and slammed as hard as it could into Sonic, flinging him straight off the deck and over the edge of the Egg Ruler. The blow seemed to have knocked Sonic out cold as he went falling down like a iron ball. Tails saw this and gasped.

"SONIC!" Tails cried. He tried to fly the Tornado 2 down to catch him, but in the cockpit, Orbot issued another missile launch at Tails, cutting off his route. Tails could only watch as Sonic plummeted out of sight. Eggman watched with a maniacal laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like I won THIS time hedgehog!" Eggman laughed. But just then, as he looked to his control panel, he saw something that seemed wrong. He saw a "WARNING" screen appearing on the main screen, signaling there was no power.

"What?! No power?! B-B-But how did...?! No! He couldn't have...!" he gasped. In reality, Sonic had managed to grab the Chaos Emerald and plucked it from the source before the Egg Excalibur's shield smashed him off the ship. Realizing it, Eggman growled and ferociously clutched his head.

"CURSE THAT HEDGEHOG!" he bellowed.

**_~ SONIC 2 / SOLEANNA ~_**

_~ Some Time Later... ~_

Sonic remained unconscious as he plummeted from the side of the Egg Ruler, having taken the Chaos Emerald with him. After his earth bound fall, we later find Sonic the Hedgehog laying in a soft, warm bed somewhere in a town close by. His left arm was wrapped by a roll of bandage and he appeared to be partially soaked, as if he had dove into the ocean. As he began to awaken, his eyes slowly squinted open as he sat upright in the bed. He groaned and stretched his arms out, feeling a partial sting in his left. He quickly grabbed it with his other hand but soon gasped when he saw the bandages.

"W-What the? When did I get these?" he thought. He looked around, seeing he was in a marble walled room with a doorway leading to a nearby balcony, where he could see the sunlight glinting through the glass. He looked down at the floor besides the bed, seeing his shoes there.

"What happened? The last thing I remember...was getting knocked off Eggman's ship by his Egg Excalibur. And then..." he groaned, rubbing his head. Just then, he heard the doorway beginning to open, looking to see a beautiful young woman walking in. She had a white dress, complete with matching lace gloves. She wore two hair clips, one on each side of her head, in her dark red hair. Sonic seemed awestruck by her beauty as she approached his side.

"Oh. You're awake. That's good. How are you? Are you feeling better?" she asked. Sonic swung his legs around to the side and slipped his feet back into his shoes.

"I'm fine. But...I WOULD like a little explanation as to how I got here." he said. The woman lightly nodded.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Please, let me explain." she said. After slipping his shoes on, Sonic glanced over at her as she began to talk.

_::_

_As Sonic was plummeting down towards the Earth after being knocked off the Egg Ruler by Eggman, he did not realize that they were right over Soleanna, the City of Water. In the city below, around the city hall, was the young woman, walking alongside her father, an elder man with a gray goatee beard. He was seen wearing a light orange robe over a large white undershirt, marked the emblem of Soleanna. However, as they continued to walk, the young woman caught a glimpse into the sky and gasped, causing her father to look._

_"Elise? What's the matter?" he asked. Elise directed his attention towards the sky, seeing the shaded silhouette of Sonic falling. He gasped._

_"What?! Someone's falling from the sky!" he exclaimed. Elise continued watching as Sonic continued to fall like a lead brick. When she caught a quick glimpse at his face, she lightly gasped, having a sudden memory flash through her head, showing Sonic's grinning face._

_"W-Who...?" she thought. Sonic made a heavy splash into the water canal nearby as the Chaos Emerald he snatched from Eggman landed on the sidewalk, bouncing towards Elise's feet. However, she did not seem to notice as, without warning, she jumped out of her heel shoes and leaped into the water after Sonic._

_"E-Elise!" her father shouted. But just then, he felt his shoe kick against the emerald and looked down, picking it up shortly after. At eye level, he peered into the glistening light casted by it._

_"Is this...a Chaos Emerald?" he muttered. He then looked back towards the canal, watching as Elise suddenly came back up, holding onto Sonic with one arm and slinging his over her shoulder. The two were both heavily drenched as Sonic moaned softly, evidence he was alive._

_"Good. He's still conscious." she muttered. She then looked towards her father, looking on at the unconscious hedgehog._

_"F-Father! He's still breathing! Hurry! Let's get him back to the castle!" she called._

_::_

Having heard the whole story, Sonic nodded.

"Thanks a lot then Elise. I owe ya one. Me and water don't go well together." he said with a smirk. But just then, Elise gasped.

"H-Hold on a second. How did you know my name? I d-don't think I told you my name yet." she asked. Sonic looked curiously over at her.

"Hmm? Dunno. That name just popped into my head. Anyway, you can call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." he said, extending a hand to her. Elise lightly gasped, feeling she recognized that name as well. But not wanting to show it, Elise smiled and shook his hand.

"Very nice to meet you...Sonic." she said. As Sonic stood back up, he looked to Elise, asking if anything had fallen down with him. She nodded, explaining that her father should still have the gem that fell from the sky.

"Great. Then I'll just be collecting it and be on my way." he said. But as Sonic approached the door, Elise approached him from behind.

"Please wait. You should have a look around our beautiful city before you go. If you want, I can personally give you a tour." she said. Sonic stopped and looked back at her, slightly smiling.

"Well, okay then. I'll take you up on that." he said. Elise smiled.

"All right then. Let's go." she said.

**_~ SONIC 2 / SOLEANNA ~_**

Having left the castle behind and venturing back into the streets of Soleanna, Sonic and Elise walked side by side as Sonic got a good look around the city, seeing all the beautiful buidlings and happy citizens gojng about their daily lives.

"Wow. This is some city you've got here princess." Sonic said. Elise looked on with a smile.

"Yes. My father and I work hard to make sure that Soleanna stays a beautiful and peaceful city. You know, here in Soleanna, we have a guardian that watches over us and insures our safety." she explained. The two slowly came to a stop as Elise directed Sonic towards a stone altar floating within one of the canals. It stood before a large torch like artifact.

"His name is Solaris, the god of the sun. According to ancient texts, Solaris was believed to be the controller of time, able to create and rewrite history to its design. It is believed that our ancient ancestors worshipped Solaris and would always offer up gifts and praise for protection." she continued. Sonic smirked.

"To this day, we still hold that tradition with the annual Festival of the Sun. If you'd like, the ceremony is in a few days from now. Would you like to stick around and watch?" she asked. Sonic nodded.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. But first, I wanna make sure that I get the Chaos Emerald back. My friend and I recently "acquired" it." he explained. Elise looked curiously to Sonic.

"Oh really? Who's your friend?" she asked. As Sonic was about to explain, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Sonic!" the voice cried. Sonic turned towards the voice and saw Tails dropping in via his rotating tails.

"Tails! There ya are! I was just talking about you!" he chuckled. Tails came in for a gentle landing, plopping down right beside Sonic, lightly sighing afterwards.

"I'm glad I found you Sonic. I was really worried when Eggman knocked you off the Egg Ruler like a fly. I tried to catch you, but his walnut brained henchmen opened fire on me before I could get to you. I hope you're all right." he said. Sonic smirked.

"Yeah. No worries Tails. I've fallen from that height plenty of times. You ought to know how durable I am." he said. But just then, Tails saw the bandage on his arm.

"Then...if you're so durable, what's THAT?" he asked. As Sonic looked to his arm, Elise explained that she found a slight bruising on his arm when she rescued him, catching Tails' attention.

"Huh? You mean you did this? Wow. Thanks a lot miss. My name's Tails, Sonic's best friend." Tails said. Elise chuckled.

"A pleasure Tails." she said. But just then, the wind around them began to kick up and stir, quickly catching their attention.

"W-Whoa! What the...?!" Sonic yelled. Embracing against the wind, they looked up and saw the Egg Mobile drifting down, operated by the nefarious Doctor Eggman. The doctor looked on at Sonic with an angry scowl.

"So...HERE you are hedgehog! I had a feeling I couldn't just get rid of you THAT easily! Now...give back the Chaos Emerald you took from me!" he exclaimed. Sonic turned towards Eggman and sneered.

"It was never YOURS to begin with Egghead! Besides, I don't have it anymore and I ain't telling ya where it is neither! So fly off crome dome!" he exclaimed, making a mocking face at him. Eggman growled.

"Very well. If you're going to be that way, let's see if you'll talk after I'm done turning you into blue jelly!" he exclaimed. In the sky above, Sonic and the others looked up and spotted the massive Egg Ruler hovering in the sky. As they did, Eggman radioed to the cockpit for Orbot and Cubot.

"Orbot! Cubot! Unleash the Bruiser!" Eggman called.

"Comin' right up sir!" Orbot's voice replied. From the lower levels of the Egg Ruler, the bottom hatch opened and out came a giant mechanized monster. It landed with a mighty crash, causing a slight tremble beneath their feet. This was Eggman's other great machine, the Egg Bruiser. It appeared to be a large, snarling beast like robot with four massive gauntlet hands. Its body was built similar to that of a heavily armed mechanical gorilla.

"Go Egg Bruiser! Mash that blue pest!" Eggman called. Egg Bruiser growled and roared, pounding its chest with its four mechanical arms, preparing to duke it out with Sonic and Tails.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: Sonic's Story - Part 2

**_SONIC the HEDGEHOG 2: Memories of Soleanna_**

**_Sonic's Story | Chapter 2: Enter the Mysterious Nocturne_**

Sonic, Tails and Elise looked on in surprise as the massive Egg Bruiser constantly banged its chest with its four muscular arms. Eggman looked on with a devilish grin as Sonic hinted back to Tails.

"Tails? You two ought to back off for right now. I'll handle Eggman's oversized tin toy." Sonic muttered. Tails looked towards the Egg Bruiser, asking if he was sure about this. Elise looked on at the two as Sonic simply nodded and then turned back to Eggman.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You know me. I can handle anything he throws at me." he snickered. Tails nodded.

"Okay then. Princess...come on. Let's give Sonic some space." Tails said, taking Elise's hand. She remained dead silent as they hurried away from the battle scene, only looking back once at Sonic. He smirked and started flexing his arms and legs.

"All right Eggman. Time to see if THIS robot is actually any good. After all, I'm still itching to smash something after you knocked me off of your Egg Ruler like that. It hurt my pride a bit. So, to fix that, I'm just gonna smash THIS guy instead." he smirked. Eggman chuckled.

"Then I wish you the best of luck! Because you're gonna NEED it! Egg Bruiser! Go! Annihilate that blue rat!" Eggman exclaimed. The Egg Bruiser roared and charged towards Sonic with two of its arms drawn back. As it did, Sonic came charging as well, leaping over with a mighty jump as he narrowly avoided a thrown punch. Once behind the beast, he quickly went into a spin dash and lunged himself at the Egg Bruiser, knocking it over with a strike towards its backside. Eggman growled.

"Egg Bruiser! Smash him!" he exclaimed. As Sonic came out of his spin dash, the lower section of the Egg Bruiser rotated and its arms clapped down onto Sonic, trapping him within its hands. He groaned, struggling to get free as the Egg Bruiser used its free hands to rise up and rotate its body towards him.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. The Egg Bruiser raised its arms high before throwing Sonic to the ground, charging after him as he skid across the ground. He looked and saw the beast charging again and managed to regain his composure and forced himself with a push off the ground and into the air. The Egg Bruiser came to a screeching halt, just in time for Sonic to deliver a homing attack to the beast's head.

"How about some of this?!" Sonic yelled. After the homing attack, he flipped himself over the beast's head and swiftly kicked it with a roundhouse strike, spinning its head around like a top. He landed with a smirk as the Egg Bruiser's head continued spinning.

"Hey now. Don't go losing your head 'cause of me." Sonic teased. In no time, the Egg Bruiser used its hands to stop its head rotation and faced Sonic again. But just as it did, it saw Sonic was gone. However, it soon heard a casual whistle and looked to its shoulder, seeing Sonic standing there.

"Hiya. What's up?" he asked. The robot growled and swung an arm at Sonic, mashing clean through its shoulder and causing the arm to break off as Sonic leaped to the other side. It followed him until it landed on its other shoulder. The same thing happened, causing the Egg Bruiser to lose its other upper arm. Sonic avoided this and leaped onto its head.

"Heh heh heh! If you can't even hit me, you're as slow as a tortoise!" he teased. The Egg Bruiser growled before suddenly swinging both arms at Sonic. And just as before, Sonic leaped away in time and the Bruiser's giant hands smashed its head into scrap metal. Sonic landed with a casual smirk as, with its head now mashed and sparks flying everywhere, the Egg Bruiser simply collapsed. Eggman gasped before growling, banging a fist against his Egg Mobile.

"Grah! Don't think this is OVER hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed. Sonic smirked.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault your toy was about as dumb as your other ones. IT was the one that kept socking itself." he said. Eggman growled as Tails and Elise looked with smiles.

"All right Sonic! Way to show that metal meathead!" Tails called. Just then, Elise heard someone approaching nearby, heavily gasping for breath. She looked and saw her father, the Duke.

"F-Father? What are you doing here?" she asked. The Duke stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Elise. When you didn't arrive to pick up the emerald when you said you would, I...thought something kept you. So I went into town to find you to give it to you." he said. He reached into his coat and took out the Chaos Emerald. Spotting it, Sonic, Tails and Eggman gasped.

"The Chaos Emerald!" they exclaimed. Suddenly looking at each other, Eggman quickly pressed a button on his Egg Mobile, sending a claw popping out from a hatch towards the Duke. Tails gasped and hurried to cut off the claw

"Watch out!" he exclaimed. Elise and the Duke gasped as the claw soared towards them. However, almost without anyone else realizing it, a purple beam of lightning came from out of nowhere and struck the emerald before Eggman or Tails. It was then ripped out of the Duke's hands.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed. Following the lightning trail, Sonic watched as the emerald was pulled towards a nearby rooftop, seeing a man draped in black to catch it. The man was dressed in black clothing from his head down to his legs, covered by a thick black coat. He was holding a dark cane with a fiendish silver figure head on top. The cane appeared to be what was controlling the electricity. Upon closer look, the man's face wore glasses similar to Eggman's and had sharp spiky, dark purple hair jetting from the back of his looked on with surprise in their eyes.

"Who...Who the heck are you?!" Eggman exclaimed. With the Chaos Emerald in hand, the mysterious man looked on quietly at them before he grinned.

"Nocturne..." he muttered.

**_~ SONIC 2 / SOLEANNA ~_**

Sonic and the others looked on at Nocturne, idly standing with eyes locked onto them while lightly tossing the emerald in his hand. Eggman growled.

"Hey you! There's already ONE thief already here! We don't need a wanna-be with his "fancy tricks"!" Eggman called. Sonic and Tails smirked as they looked towards him.

"I could say the same thing about you doc." Sonic snickered. Eggman quickly glanced at Sonic as his anger built up. But then, a huff from Nocturne redirected that anger back at him.

"You foolish doctor...you already have failed once before. What makes you think you can succeed again? In this place?" he asked. Eggman looked on with a confused look.

"What are you TALKING about? This is my first time in a place like this! Bah! I don't need your mind games! Take THIS!" Eggman shouted. He pressed a button on his Egg Mobile, summoning a horde of flying robots from his Egg Ruler. They soared down and started to open fire on Nocturne with missiles and bit blasts. However, almost faster than they could shoot, Nocturne dodged them all and unleashed a dark pulse from his cane, shutting down the robots and sent them crashing to the ground.

"Oh! So its true then. This buffoon does not recall. In fact, I bet none of you do. Well, allow me to share with you...the past you've surely FORGOTTEN!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald in his hand began glowing a darkening color, blinding everyone in a sudden burst of light. As the light swallowed them, strange words and memories began flashing through each of their heads.

_::_

_"I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you! And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret! The Chaos Emerald!"_

_"Elise...just smile..."_

_"That's it. Be a good girl Elise. Don't cry...no matter what happens."_

_"Elise's train is...uh-oh! Gotta speed up!"_

_"ELISE!"_

_:::_

As the light faded away, everyone was seen laying unconscious on the ground, except for Dr. Eggman, leaning over the side of his Egg Mobile. And as everyone came to, we discover that Nocturne had strangely vanished. Sonic groaned and rubbed his head.

"Whoa. What a rush. Ugh. I felt like someone put my brain through the rinse cycle." he groaned. Next to stand was Tails, a bit wobbly on his feet.

"Oh. That...was something." he said. Nearby, the Duke helped Elise to her feet as Eggman braced himself.

"What...What on Earth WAS all that? The Flames of Disaster? The Chaos Emeralds? Princess Elise?! What does that all mean?!" he thought. He glanced at the others, recovering from their daze. He soon decided there was no reason to stick around and began to take off in his Egg Mobile, heading right back to the Egg Ruler.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. That was my voice I heard. But what was I doing here? I've got to do some digging." Eggman muttered. As he returned, Sonic approached Elise and quietly looked up at her. She, likewise, quietly looked on at him, recalling the strange memories they had just experienced.

"Elise...?" Sonic asked. The Duke watched as Elise's eyes remained locked on Sonic.

"Sonic...?" Elise asked. Tails lightly glanced over.

"Nice to see you again...?" they both asked quietly.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: Silver's Story - Part 1

**_SONIC the HEDGEHOG 2: Memories of Soleanna_**

**_Silver's Story | Chapter 1: The "Other" Reality_**

_~ Somewhere in the Future | Silver's World ~_

In the far futuristic city on planet Earth, we find a young silver haired hedgehog seated on the edge of a building rooftop, staring off into the bright blue sky. He is wearing a pair of white gloves with light blue markings, complimented by gold braces around his wrists, and a pair of black boots with a white stripe down the center. This was Silver, the telekinetic friend of Sonic.

"Its...so weird. I know things in my world are peaceful and calm..." he muttered, viewing out at the metropolis city before him. He then reached for his chest as he laid his hand against it.

"But...strangely, for the past few days, I felt as if something...is not quite right. I've had...those weird dreams." he muttered. Thinking back on them, he remembered seeing his home city in flames and ruin as he was standing before a colossal monster made of molten lava. It had four large arms and a demonic look in its eye as it roared. He quickly snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Just...what do they mean? They felt...so real." he thought. He then remembered another part of his dreams, recalling a vision of him on a ledge, crying out as a figure that looked like Blaze the Cat faded away like dust. He groaned.

"I've got to figure this out..." he thought. Just then, he saw something floating in front of him. It appeared to be a robed figure, draped in black clothes. The figure was about the same size as him, glaring on directly at him.

"Hello...Silver." it muttered. Silver gasped as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Wh-Who are you?!" he gasped. The figure smirked and pulled back his hood, revealing the face of Shadow the Hedgehog. But unlike Shadow, his muzzle was solid white and he had bright green eyes and dark blue stripes instead of Shadow's red.

"S-Shadow?" he asked. Shadow smirked.

"I heard you've been having a few troublesome dreams. Well, what if I told you that...those dreams...were REAL?" he asked. Silver gasped.

"Wh-What do you mean by that? And who are you? You're definitely NOT Shadow!" Silver yelled. Suddenly, the Shadow doppleganger slowly reached into its cloak and took out a purple Chaos Emerald. It gave a sinister glow as Silver eyed it.

"A Chaos Emerald..." he muttered. With a smirk, the emerald levitated from Shadow's hand and into the air.

"Here. Let me show you...how your world...was SUPPOSED to look!" he exclaimed. Silver gasped, watching as the emerald gave off a massive flash of light, swallowing both him and the Shadow doppleganger. When the light faded away, both of them were gone.

**_~ SONIC 2 / SOLEANNA ~_**

_~ Parallel World | Crisis City ~_

A bright light envelopes Silver's sight until it began to fade away. As it does, we find that Silver is all alone now. He shielded his eyes from the light as his eyes slowly opened. But when he opened them, he gasped, seeing his city now a barren wasteland, completely destroyed with molten lava and fire enveloping the streets and strange monsters prowling the lands. Silver is seen viewing everything from atop a skyscraper.

"Wh-What in the world?" he asked. Just then, remembering the fake Shadow, he gasped and started looking around, trying to spot him.

"Hey! Where'd that Shadow imposter go?!" he thought. He looked all around him, not seeing any sign of him. Just then, he watched as a giant flame tornado emerged in front of him. He quickly reacted by channeling his psychokinesis and fired a blast, repelling the tornado.

"Just what's going on? What happened here?!" Silver asked. He then heard a malicious roar in the far distance, seeing a giant looming figure that was the same from his dream.

"That monster! It's...from my nightmares!" he exclaimed. With a firm gaze in his eyes, Silver stepped back before diving off the edge of the building. He suddenly noticed himself being surrounded by flying creatures made of fire, diving towards him. Silver used his powers to catch them all and ram them together before he landed on the road below. He started charging ahead, watching as more of the molten creatures appeared, all locking their gazes on him.

"Get outta my way!" he yelled, levitating nearby rubble and using it as weaponry. He slammed and bashed his way through the molten monsters one by one, sending them flying with each attack. Suddenly, he was cut off by two hulking giants made of molten rock.

"Don't think you can stop me!" Silver shouted. He levitated a nearby crate towards him and used it to lunge himself over the heads of the golems, landing behind them before pressing on ahead. But not letting him slide, the brutes turned around and created orbs of lava in their palms before chucking them at him. Silver glanced back and saw the large magma orbs coming his way.

"I don't THINK so!" he shouted, catching them with his psychokinesis. Channeling a large surge of power in his hands, he fired the magma back at the golems, shattering them on impact. Just then, he heard the monstrous beast roaring again and looked into the distance, seeing he was getting closer.

"Just hold tight you oversized monster! I'm coming for you!" he thought. He continued on down the destroyed street before he came upon a large crater in the ground, full of molten lava. He used his psychokinesis to take to the air and began hovering over the crater. He looked around him at the destruction that had befallen the city as the cloud filled sky began to crack bolts of lightning.

"My home...what happened to it? This...This all seems...so familiar to me. But...where have I seen this before? And what does it all mean?" Silver thought.

**_~ SONIC 2 / SOLEANNA ~_**

After traversing the ruined city and its lava terrain, Silver arrived at the heart of the ruins, finding a massive pool of lava in a giant crater, surrounded by the remains of several large buildings. A large tornado enveloped the crater as Silver looked on.

"This must be where all the destruction began. But...where's that monster?" Silver asked. Just then, he sensed someone else's presence nearby as he glanced to the right and saw the Shadow imposter standing atop the ruins.

"Its name...is Iblis, the Flames of Disaster." he said. Silver gasped and quickly turned towards him.

"This creature...was the very bane of your existence. THIS was your only purpose for surviving this chaos induced world...to DESTROY Iblis!" he explained. Silver's eyes turned back towards the lava.

"Iblis?" he asked. All was quiet as the Shadow imposter smirked.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot...how truly terrifying Iblis was?" he asked. Silver looked back towards him as he raised his hand.

"Well, allow me to remind you...old friend." he said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the ground around them began to shake as the Shadow imposter vanished into purple smoke, leaving Silver to collapse to the ground. A malicious laugh filled the air as Silver watched the lava.

"Come forth Iblis! Remind this fool just how POWERFUL you are! Swallow him up into everlasting darkness!" the voice cried. After that, the same malicious roar from before filled the air as Silver gasped, seeing a towering behemoth made of molten lava arose from the ground, enveloping Silver with its shadow. He got back on his feet as Iblis glared directly at him with its piercing bright green eyes. It hunched down towards him and roared in his face, slowly blowing him backwards.

"Dagh!" Silver yelled. As Iblis rose back up, Silver glared on at it with an angry scowl.

"Come on you monster! I'm not scared of you! Do you know who you're messing with?! I'm Silver! Silver the Hedgehog!" he exclaimed, leviating a handful of nearby rubble with his psychokinesis.

"Know my name! Because I will be the one who will defeat you!" he shouted. Iblis growled as their eyes locked onto one another.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
